When the Outside Matches the Inside
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: Geez, how long was it gonna take for her dense niece to connect the dots? KC Undercover/Spy AU


Yoruichi opened her eyes, frowning at the feel of her hand on the sheets, instead of on a certain pale, muscular chest. She had been looking forward to awaking in his arms, his nose in her hair. Yoruichi sat up, back popping into place as she stretched.

"Hmmm?"

Yoruichi blinked at the vase of roses sitting on the bedstand, a card nestled in the blood red batch. The beautiful woman got out of bed, hand going straight for the card, yellow eyes reading over the message on it.

 _Apologies. I had a meeting I needed to get to this morning. I'll be gone for most of the day. A key to my room is under the bouquet. Let us get dinner once I've returned this evening._

Yoruichi lifted the vase and true to Byakuya's word, a key was directly under it. Yoruichi smiled, taking the key before picking a random rose from arrangement, bringing it up to her nose before breathing in its sweet scent. He could be such a romantic sometimes.

Yoruichi grinned deviously. Hmmm, should she send him nudes? The woman choked on a laugh. God, what if he saw one of her nudes while he was in the middle of a meeting!? He'd have a stroke! He'd want her head on a stake. Yoruichi sat back down on the bed, eyes suddenly hazing over in lust.

 _"Have you learned your lesson yet?"_

 _Yoruichi gasped for breath, sweat rolling down her naked body. Yoruichi smirked at Byakuya from over shoulder, licking her lips. "Who knows. Fuck me harder and then maybe I'll have the answer to your question."_

Yoruichi giggled, smiling lecherously at the sexual fantasy. There was nothing better than angry sex.

After getting dressed, Yoruichi set off toward her and Canary's shared hotel room. She wondered if her niece had had as good a night as her.

Canary had been stepping out of her bedroom when her aunt opened the front door. Canary smiled at the woman. "Good morning, auntie."

"Hey there, kiddo," Yoruichi greeted, collapsing on the couch before putting her feet up on the coffee table. "Have any plans for—"

Yoruichi paused midsentence, lips parting as she stared at the glasses on the girl's face.

Canary gave her guardian a look. "What?"

Yoruichi's cheeks puffed up as she held back a laugh. "You look like a nerd."

Canary scoffed, tempted to retire back to her room until Alluka and Killua got here. "Gee, thanks, auntie."

Yoruichi laughed. "You didn't let me finish, kiddo! You look like a _cute_ nerd."

Canary rolled her eyes, walking over to sit down next to her chuckling aunt. She sighed. "I can't believe I accidentally rinsed my contacts down the sink. I'm such an idiot!"

Yoruichi opened her mouth, reply going unsaid when someone knocked at the door.

Canary got up. "I bet that's Alluka and Killua. We're about to go grab some breakfast together."

Both Killua's eyebrows lifted when Canary opened the door, blue eyes focused on the glasses on her face. He smirked. He couldn't believe she was giving him a reason to mess with her so early in the morning. Lucky him. "Wow, Alluka's friend, now you look exactly like what you are on the inside: a nerd."

Canary grimaced at the sound of her aunt laughing in the background. She glared at the smug spy. "Fuck off, Zoldyck."

"Well, I think you look really cute, Canary," Alluka chimed in, beaming up at her best friend.

Canary's expression immediately softened, turning her head to smile kindly at Alluka. "Thanks, Alluka."

Canary opened the door wider to let the siblings in. "Let me go get my bag and then we can head out."

Alluka watched as Killua stared at Canary's retreating form, smiling. "You should try being more honest, Big Brother."

Killua scoffed, glancing over at his sister with cool eyes. "Even if I told her she looked cute in those things, she wouldn't believe me."

"Well, maybe if you didn't tease her all the time, she'd know when you're being genuine."

Killua looked away. "Naaaah, that's boring."

Alluka giggled, shaking her head. "Whatever you say, Big Brother."


End file.
